


Jealousy

by ZoudiazZoe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, Don't Kill Me, Drabbles, Jasico (bromance), Lots of it, M/M, Mentions of Percabeth, Percico - Freeform, Percico centered, Percy and Piper hardcore bromance, Percy being Percy, Reynico (bromance), slight mention of Solangelo, slow build relationship, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/pseuds/ZoudiazZoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles after BoO about Percy feeling jealous of everyone around Nico (except for him). Slow build relationship, slow Percy and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The boy he used to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe nothing, and I just needed this in my life. I am (as many of you) who sank with the Percico ship, so now I'm under the sea~
> 
> zoe: That was capital LAME
> 
> zou: Shut it! You bad copy of me ¬¬

Percy stared at Nico from the Poseidon’s table; he was still a gloomy boy but he smiled from time to time. Orange was not his color, he noticed. And the long black sleeves covering his thin arms gave the idea that he thought the same, and the only reason he wore the orange CHB shirt was forced to. 

Nico has this tendency to disappear whenever he wants to and would return later with a Happy meal or a basket of fruits and vegetables some time later. Percy liked to presume he knew where the Death boy went every time, for a son of Hades, Nico di Angelo was a free spirit … not that he wanted him to be a spirit, Percy likes him enough being human, and hopes for him to stay in that way.

Will Solace, Reyna and Jason were always there with him. Like a little team. Piper joined some times, but she preferred being with Percy and it was cool with him. They were best friends after all!  
But that group of people…. Percy watched them play or joke, they liked to tease Nico, the Nico he knew would have never let himself get teased. The boy he knew would be asking embarrassing questions all the time or talking about Mythomagic. The Nico he knew would shadow travel away if he found them annoying, and they were! Especially Solace.

“Maybe this is the real Nico,” Annabeth commented once after a long moment of silence. “You just never got to know him.” She kissed his cheek and he couldn’t help a grimace.  
‘I don’t like this real Nico’ thought to himself Percy; the so called ‘real’ Nico was trying to get some Mythomagic cards Solace took away from him, with a grin on his face and a blush on his cheeks.  
The Nico he knew would shove Reyna away whenever she tried to brush his shoulder-length ebony hair, the Nico he used to know would shadow travel away from Jason at every hug the blond tried to catch him in.

The boy he used to know would pay more attention to Percy than to that group of goofs. And that made Percy sick and angry.


	2. Bromance (part I).

Nico and Reyna are best friends, or something like that. The Preator visited them way too often; scratch that, she visited Nico way too often. Whenever they played capture the flag, she and the Son of Hades were almost invincible together … and why were they always the red team?  
If he didn’t know better, Percy’d say they were a couple … a strange and kind of dysfunctional one, but a couple. Percy and everybody know about Nico’s preferences.

Their friendship bothered him for some weird reasons; they didn’t look as friends at all.

“Isn’t that sweet?” asked Piper, legs resting on Percy’s lap while she braided his hair, or what she was able to grab of hair from him.  
“What is?” he failed miserably at braiding hair. He knew, Piper knew, and still she forced him to do the braiding thing.  
“Reyna and Nico,” she sing-sang. “Their bromance is unique. I wished he had something like that.”

Percy obliged to look at the Strawberry fields where Reyna was resting her back against a tree reading something to a sleeping Nico. Her hand resting on his well combed black hair resting over her lap. 

He didn’t realize when he grunted in exasperation, until Piper looked at him, and smirked. “You’re jealous!”  
“I am not. Why would I be jealous?”  
“Because they beat us in the bromance stage, maybe.” Percy forced a smile, though Piper’s grin was big and sincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zou: Did I say thank you to my lovely, wonderful, amazing Beta Kit?
> 
> Zoe: You're an asshole, you forgot!
> 
> Zou: I did NOT forget, I just ...
> 
> Zoe: ....
> 
> Zou: Okay, I forgot, geez. But better in the second chapter than never.
> 
> Zoe: That does not go like that, btw.
> 
> Zou: Why don't you go and get your ass screwed and leave me the fuck alone?


	3. Harry Potter.

Apparently, Will showed Harry Potter to Nico.

The Son of Hades had spent three weeks with the books, in ancient Greek, courtesy of the Athena cabin; and hadn’t let go of them. He even brushed off Jason and Frank when they tried to challenge him to a Mythomagic. Nico NEVER refused a Mythomagic challenge.

The worst came when the Hermes Cabin announced a Harry Potter marathon. Annabeth thought it was going to be funny; he went to please his girlfriend. But an over excited Nico took the part of everything. Percy enjoyed each and every one of the minor’s reactions.  
He even ignored how close Nico and Will were of each other, and how Nico’s hand pulled, pushed, grabbed and bruised Will’s arm.

What drove Percy nuts, besides of his ADHD wanting to get out of that place as most of the other demigods did, was the fact of listening to Nico say: “isn’t he dreamy?” Every time Harry Potter made or said something relatively stupid. Hearing about how hot was Draco Malfoy wasn’t better. But for some reason, Nico crushing over Harry Potter made his alert system react, and those lava bubbles in his stomach weren’t something pleasant.

What was so special about Harry Potter? He was an ordinary black haired, white, green-eyed dude that knew how to use a wand. Besides, he was a dork, if not, completely stupid and oblivious. What the hell was so good about him? If the crush of Nico on Draco were bigger, he would understand. After all, Percy and the others could bet Death Boy would be the perfect Slytherin.  
But Harry Potter? Really?

Percy didn’t want to see those movies or books in his life again. He was so done with that.


	4. Little Brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zou: I was kinda inspired, but I don't know when I'm going to continue this. but I'd rather die than dropping this.
> 
> Zoe: That's what he said!
> 
> zou: Fuck that old joke!
> 
> Zoe: You always say the same with EVERY single Fanfic you write or try to

There was a time when Percy thought, that if maybe things had been different, he and Nico could now be like brothers.  
Of course Nico being the little one, and Percy the older overprotective brother watching over and getting annoyed by him.

Percy had known Nico di Angelo for longer than Jason had, so why were they so close? Why were they the ones like brothers? Nico would never admit it, but even Hades knew that when he got in trouble or something happened he turned to Jason. Whereas the blond was always there, wanted or not.

In an act of rebelliousness, the Son of Jupiter and the Son of Hades put their tables together. Weirdly enough, neither Zeus nor Hades minded, or Chiron and Dionysus for what mattered. A couple of months passed when Nico and Jason offered Percy to sit with them; and so their tables became only one. The Big Three Table. Of course with due respect for everyone’s seats. Thalia thought it was hilarious, Annabeth didn’t like the idea that much and neither did Will. Piper laughed and the rest couldn’t care less.

They all sat together, still Percy felt left behind. Nico and Jason had this weird connection and he wasn’t part of it. Something in his stomach erupted, like a volcano being activated by a sudden shake of the earth.  
Jason had no right to be Nico’s like brother. He didn’t meet little, overexcited Nico. Jason didn’t know about the rescue or even Bianca. Jason knew nothing to be called an older brother figure to Nico.

Nor such title allowed him to touch him, or hug him. Being so secretive and whispering things in one another’s ear was not allowed.  
Perseus Jackson was the one who should be in Jason’s place.


	5. Surf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zou: I'm so sorry for the delay, I blame my beta.
> 
> zoe: This chapt is not beta'd, though
> 
> zou: EXACTLY! I sent it to her, she ignored it; now she's in school... I think.
> 
> zoe: Aha, and then?
> 
> zou: Nothing, also I just remembered having chapt 5 quite done, 6 is on the oven and so it's 7 *toothy smile*
> 
> zoe: you forgot.
> 
> zou: But I remembered NOW! Gezz

“Hey, Percy!” the black haired guy pretended he did not hear when, no other but, Will Solace called him. He pretended until the blond patted him on the back, and smiled at him with that shiny white smile he, somehow, hated.

“What happened? Counselors meeting again?”

“No, man. I wanted to ask you a big favor.” This sounded bad … for him. Percy nodded annoyed. “Can you make some waves for us?” Us? Percy looked behind Will and noticed the Apollo cabin, all of them grinning like idiots.

“Sure,” he agreed not wanting to ask. When they reached the shore, he noticed Nico there; he was wearing a plain black shirt and dark-purple bermudas. He also had a white creamy thing on his nose and cheeks. And was sitting under a big black umbrella with dancing skulls and shiny red pomegranates hanging.   
Later he will know it was a present from Persephone.

As promised he created some waves for the enjoyment of the children of Apollo, he regretted his decision when he saw Will Solace, AGAIN! With a surfboard. He would be lying if he said he didn’t expect the guy to be skilled at it; but something deep inside him took the sight of the tanned blond surfing as a threat to his wellbeing.  
Especially, when Nico’s face showed nothing but excitement and a deep blush (Percy really hoped the last was because of the Sun).  
He lost it the moment Will took Nico with him to tame some waves; they were way to close, the blond was grabbing Nico by the waist, Nico was a minor! Lotus Casino or not he was living in this era and Nico was a freaking minor! His bad mood was reflected in the way the waves became rampaged, and almost drown everybody in the water.

He left the place before creating a typhoon and kill everybody in there.


	6. Venetian Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zou: Beta-san has no internet because the world hates her.
> 
> Zoe: Non beta-d chapters for a while. I'm so sorry you have to suffer that pain, for sure I do.
> 
> zou: Asshole. And OMG I didn't check my e-mail for a loooong time, so I didn't know I reached all these kudos *waves hands effusively* and comments!!!! asdddffd I'll answer the comments tomorrow. I swear Thank you guys OwO zou loves you
> 
> Zoe: Run now that you can

It could have been a really nice winter. It could have been, but no.

Percy decided to go check some stuff at camp, besides he’s got some time to kill and maybe a little of sparring would make him good; especially with the cold weather striking New York. He thought about asking Nico to join him for some practice; and, who knows, maybe the guy would say yes.  
After all, they’ve known each other for a long time now, and Percy yet feels they can not even be considered acquaintances, and that bothered him, Percy really wanted to befriend Nico … well, maybe not friends, but he wanted to be an important constant in his life, nad not just the boy he used to have a crush on. That was another thing that bothered him; not that Nico crushing on him was bad … just … he didn’t know.

And it wasn’t that hard to find Nico, luckily he wouldn’t go to the Underworld to spend the Holidays, a thought crossed his mind. He was so going to invite Nico to spend them with him and his mom and Paul. That was brilliant! And Annabeth kept calling him seaweed brain, ha! His intelligence levels were just fine, thank you very much.  
Percy was ready to shout out for the son of Hades, and he noticed it.  
Nico was wearing an oversized purple jacket and he was laughing and blushing and … what was Jason doing here? Wasn’t he supposed to be at Camp Jupiter or with his GIRLFRIEND PIPER?! He’s determined to pass by; but he stopped on his track and said ‘hi guys’. They both greeted him back. Nico’s nose was red, so were his cheeks. And that jacket was definitely not his.

“Neeks, we gotta go now. See you around, Perce?”

“Where are you guys going?” asked more to know at what time the blond was leaving than because he wanted to know.

“Hazel, Frank and Jason, apparently, are taking me to Venice. I was born there, they thought it was going to be a nice Christmas present.” And he blushed.

“It IS the best present ever, Neeks!” they bided their goodbyes and the son of Poseidon was left alone.

Percy couldn’t even remember where Nico was from, Hazel was his sister so it was okay, the vacation plans were perfect. But Nico wearing Jason’s jacket hurt him inexplicably.


	7. Cabin I

The green-eyed teen noticed something weird one night he woke up.

There was something … someone outside Cabin I, he shrugged it off thinking it was because of Jason’s next visit to camp.

 

And sure, it was related to that, every time Jason was supposed to come someone was roaming the Cabin, maybe Piper, he told himself.

Apparently, not Piper, for what Mclean told him next day after breakfast, she wasn’t that desperate to see her boyfriend, she laughed and then she tried to bribe him into telling him who was ALWAYS outside Cabin I; like always, meaning not only when Jason was coming to CHB. He denied wanting to know, he wasn’t _that_ desperate … ok, he was.

 

“Fine, you can use Poseidon’s Cabin’s bathroom whenever you want.” Piper grinned, and Jason just stared, confusion draw all over his face. Percy interrupted their  date by the beach after all.

“Did I miss something?” the blond seemed concerned, Pipes just kissed his cheek lovingly and whispered something in his ear before leaving, grabbing Percy’s hand.

They walked not too far from the son of Jupiter, but just enough distance so he wouldn’t hear. “Nico,” she said calmly. Percy froze. Blushed and turned around to see where the 14-year-old demigod was. He didn’t find him; his best friend laughed. “Nico is who walks by Zeus’ Cabin to wait for Jason. And to calm himself.”

Percy wasn’t so sure if one of Apollo children missed an arrow, but something hit him right in the navel, and that hurt.

“You know, they were together in Croatia, and something happened,” the girl kept talking. “I’m not so sure of the details myself, but it was what made them so close. When Nico has nightmares about that, he goes to Cabin I to feel close to Jason and soothe a little his anxiousness.” And Percy stopped listening, he didn’t know when Piper was done talking, or barely remembers waving the couple goodbye; the weird sensation in the navel area was getting heavy and it started to spread pain to all his chest.

 

Maybe next time, he could tell Nico that he could count on him too and don’t wait for a shadow in the cold night, why did he have to wait for a not coming Jason when Percy was there and could help? Why?

 

“Seaweed brain, are you crying?”  Annabeth’s voice called for him

 

 


	8. Daddy Issues?

It was a normal morning for Percy, well, leaving the demigod issues aside. It was; he woke up somewhere between 10 and 10:30, took a long shower and went straight to the dinning pavilion to get some blue pancakes for breakfast.  
The pancakes were good, he still misses his mother's. Maybe he could escape one morning to go eat some, that way he'd have his needed amount without having to share. 'Sorry dad,' he thought. He didn't want to offend his father after all; but if Poseidon wanted his mom's blue pancakes, he'd have to go and get his own in the mortal way.

Jason joined him for a while, the roman always up with the Sun and ready to fulfill his duties on time. "Don't forget that it's your turn to teach sparring, Percy." Said the son of Jupiter while he sat besides him and drank a little of water.  
"Worry not, dude. I'll be there," answered the seaweed brain mouth full. The blond patted his back and took his leave, he was in riding duties that day and he was not going to be late for it. 'Romans,' he thought somewhat amused. The day was nice, really.

On his way to the sparring arena he heard some cat calls, and whistles; curious he turned to see what was going on, the demigods playing volleyball were making fun of ... oh, great! Will Solace was, apparently, walking the walk of shame. A tall man was right next to him; he was wearing a heavy rocker outfit. Leather boots, ripped black jeans, a leather ves—who in their right mind wears a leather vest in a place like Camp Half-Blood? Oh Gods! Percy almost lost his breath. Hades was talking to Will Solace, and his uncle had his serious business face—the scary serious business one.

Worst part of all? He had to pass them if he wanted to go to the sparring arena. His luck was just awful, there goes his good day. He heaved a sigh and decided it was better to end it sooner than later. Though he was still questioning what kind of business could Hades possibly have with a son of Apollo? He tried to ignore it and just kept walking. He was a few feet from them, a small greeting and a polite bow would be enough to keep the Lord of the Underworld satisfied. And so he did; he didn't think it through, he thought Hades was going to wave him off as a mosquito. "Good to see you too, nephew." Commented the God, his dark eyes were still somewhat terrifying, but they reminded him of Nico's. Hades raised a brow and turned his attention to the blond. "We'll finish this later, Solace," And the God was gone, Percy blinked a few times. Will really looked pale.

"What was that about?" Percy couldn't keep his mouth shut. Will smiles sheepishly.

"'The Talk: Part 4' It's like the remastered version." Answered the other demigod, still looking pale. Percy was holding his breath, he knew Hades was the kind of father who tried his best to be a father, but the fact that he's been talking to Will Solace, Son of Apollo 4 times now, that, he didn't like it. And he felt angry and disoriented. It didn't matter what kind of talk Hades was giving the Son of Apollo, the fact that it was any type of talk referring Nico and Will together was what made him so angry.


	9. Picking-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING:  
> It is not a secret that I hate, despise and loathe what Rick Riordan did in BoO (and believe me I have -my- valid and solid reasons to do so). I just try my best to ignore it as best as I can, so it is not a surprise I'm not interested in the new books about Apollo.  
> Although I'm dying inside to see my precious Nico happy, my inner (self) "moral" does not allow me to go and get the book. Because everything was so, so, soooo wrong with the end of BoO (at least for me) that I kind of lost faith in it.
> 
> So, before hand I inform you that if you expected something related to the new series, well, as the doors of hell say: "All hope abandon ye who enter here" (— Dante Alighieri.)
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, I kinda love a bit too much the idea of Nico skipping grades (I blame it all on Hiro Hamada, it's been years since the movie and I'm still fangirling and suffering about it. And Hiro's and Nico's similarities >o

No one cared to inform Percy that Nico's birthday had been five months ago. So he was bitter in the inside, and in the outside, actually. He was just so annoyed that his friends kept from him something of another friend of his. It wasn't fair, he also wanted to congratulate the Son of Hades and give him something special.

The green-eyed couldn't believe how times passes, two wars. Lots of new friends, he is soon to finish High School and move to New Rome with Annabeth. That thought should have made him happy, he was feeling dull. He closed the door of his locker and rested his back against it.

"Hey," someone called next to him. He wasn't in the mood, so he was going to pretend the call wasn't for him—maybe it really wasn't—. "Percy! I'm talking to you!" And he opened his eyes, he knew that voice. Next to him, No other than Nico di Angelo was standing, arms folded. He was wearing a black LoZ T-shirt, and skinny jeans. His hair was a mess, half of it was tied in an attempt of ponytail, the other half was running free from it.  
Percy wondered what had happened to the aviator jacket. He shook his head. "Hey, Nico! What brings you here?"

"I was trying to ask you, where is the arts corridor?" Percy raised a brow, he didn't know Nico knew he studied there, or why Nico was trying to find that one in particular.

"What for? Planning to enroll in here?" His heart was beating hard, something similar to hope was growing in his chest. Percy couldn't hide the stupid smile on his face.

"No, I'm actually enrolled in NYU. I'm looking for Will." And just like that, the nice feeling in his chest tasted sour. "Didn't you know he is in this same High School?" Nico smiled fondly, and something inside of Percy died, he didn't know if it was good or bad. "You sure deserved the seaweed brain nickname."

"Wait what?" He asked incredulously, finally registering what the Son of Hades had said before.

"That you are oblivious and I think the nickname fits yo—"

"Not that! The other thing! Where you said you are enrolled?" It was Nico's time to look surprised, in the end he just shrugged.

"NYU," he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He smiled a sardonic smile after seeing Percy's face full of confusion. "What? Did you really think my dad and Persephone would give me a break during my stay in the Underworld? If I'm not working with my dad, Persephone has someone homeschooling me." Percy is gaping, and feeling miserable. How much didn't he know about the boy? That if he was a boy/

"But you are still 15, right?" He asks slowly, Nico is looking around the place, looking for someone. Looking for Will, his mind told him, and he swallowed hard.

"Technically, I'm seventy-something!" And he smiled again, Percy couldn't help it and smiled back. But as everything good, it came to and end. Will appeared out of nowhere and Nico's attention was on him now.

"How cool is that my university boyfriend comes to pick me up?" Will half jokes to Percy. The son of Poseidon grimaces, biting the inside of his cheeks.

"Really, Will? Really?" Those are the lat words Percy heard before blocking his mind, and everything around him. He can't wait to get to Swimming practice, he hopes the water would heal this one.


	10. Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nico bet Jason was not able to spar without his armor. Things get interesting, and Percy is afraid of people seeing Nico shirtless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I live .... okay bye

As a guy, Percy was pretty much used to seeing other guys shirtless. It was common among them, especially at camp; while sparring, swimming, or in some cases—the kids of Apollo and Aphrodite—while playing Volleyball.  
It wasn’t a big deal, really. It shouldn’t be.  
Although he never truly understood why the need to take off their shirts. Percy knew that the heat could be unbearable most of the time; yet, the need to show off was what he never truly got.

He was grateful for having his own bathroom in Cabin III, at least, that way he wouldn’t have to discover if Demigods possessed the same antics that the guys at his School. Seeing and gossiping about who is the scrawniest of the lot, or who was ‘bigger’.  
And Percy was sure, they did. He had a mental bet on Aphrodite kids against Hermes and Ares kids. Maybe he was being biased, maybe not; he didn’t want to know, really.

The thing was, he’s seen a good amount of guys shirtless, and half the camp has too. The big fuss in the sparring arena shouldn’t be happening at all. The catcalls and whistles could be heard to the Big House, and it was getting annoying. Percy knew that, sometimes, Piper would train in her sports bra, but that was an ancient story; everybody got used to that pretty quickly …. scratch that! Nobody cared at all, they all were Greeks after all. Nudity wasn’t a thing that bothered, or disturbed them in the slightest.  
As Counselor, he had to go check on what was going on, Chiron asked him to. Mr. D. was about to turn campers in grapevines if they didn’t tame down the hormones—deep inside, Percy would have liked to see that.

Children were running to and from the sparring arena. Gossip always runs fast, he thought. Percy was tall, but not tall enough to see the reason of commotion; he was getting really curious now. The son of Poseidon made his way through the campers, and wow … yeah, well. He had to give it to Jason. He was really fit, the kind of fit you don’t get to see through his t-shirts. He got it, Percy got it now, seeing a shirtless Jason Grace was something new. Although he didn’t know the son of Jupiter was one of those who liked to show, he still doubted it. After all, Jason Grace was someone known for proper training, and he would never go down the arena without his armor.  
Jason charged …. Ok, his back was something—aesthetically—nice to look at when his muscles clenched in that way.  
More catcalls were heard. “Oh, you didn’t, Grace.” Percy heard Nico speak. So the two of them were sparring together.

“It seems to me that I just did, di Angelo.” Replied the blond with a shit-eating grin. Nico was fuming, not in a murderer way, but annoyingly. Percy noticed how Nico was shirtless as well. He couldn’t believe it! While Jason’s muscles were nice to look at, Nico was a sculpture. He was lean but pleasantly fit. There were marks carved on his chest and arms. Claw marks.  
The campers were chanting something about ‘tearing them off’.  
“See? Even with a hand grabbing my jeans, I can still fight,” continued the son of Jupiter satisfied. “And return the favor.”

Percy realized that Jason and Nico weren't shirtless because of wanting to show off, or because they were hot. His sea-green eyes noticed the shreds of Jason’s t-shirt a few feet away from the pair; he scanned the arena, and Nico’s T-shirt—or what remained of it— was as well discharged. And now, both Demigods were grabbing their jeans for dear life with one hand, while they kept their swords with a death grip. None of them realized the public they had, and Percy paled at the idea of Nico letting go of his black jeans.

He dreaded it. The skinny jeans Nico di Angelo was used to wear left nothing to the imagination, but it was different to allow people to see what was really under it.  
“I don’t know what this is about, and I don’t want to know,” started Percy, his voice coming out before he could think of it. He only knew he had to stop their fight before more campers looked at Nico. “But I’m certain that strip-sparring is against the rules,” he stated, trying to sound casual. Nico and Jason looked at him and just shrugged in sync.  
People booed at Percy, there was no such rule.  
Percy just wanted to drive attention from Nico away, they couldn't watch, they should not watch him like that.


	11. Voltron (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #SorryNotSorry #TheMandatoryVoltronCrossover (#NoItsNot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers, that only if you haven't watched Voltron and you want to. 
> 
> I think I didn't work anything related to jealousy on this one. Maybe I did ... maybe I joined in on a joke I don't like that much for the lulz (cookie if you get it(?) The joke, or reference, I mean XD). Let's call this one a pilot for the actual Voltron-Centered-Chapter that will make justice to the title of ... these things I'm writing ... Ok, Idek what I'm saying anymore.

“And I’ll Form the Head?” Read the son of Poseidon. “Bro, what the heck?” Asked Percy, the blond laughed loudly. Jason was showing him his new shirt and hoodie. It was black, with that weird legend printed on it. It also had a weird-looking pair of wings.

“As the Space dad, I need to mark my status,” explained Jason, while he also showed the tiny cat-like prints of his black and white hoodie. He seemed so excited, like a little child on a Christmas morning. Nico popped out of the shadows next to the son of Jupiter. If he weren’t already, more or less, used to it, Percy would have jumped. The son of the Sea God admitted that Nico di Angelo was always nice to have around.

“Your status? Ha! I’ll take over the Black Lion, Grace.” Nico crossed his arms, he grinned cockily, and Jason nudged him. Nico snorted Wow, Percy wondered if the son of Hades would ever ‘laugh’ like that because of him; without intended to, he bit his lower lip, uneasiness settled in his stomach.

“You will not!” Defended Jason. “I mean, I’d ask you to be the leader, and then you’ll take over Black.” Percy was lost. What the fuck were they talking about? He felt so left-out, and he didn’t like that.

“That’s exactly what I said, Grace,” snorted Nico once again. Both Demigods started a friendly argument, and Percy was so confused. More so, when he noticed what Nico was wearing a Red and white hoodie, with the same wings-something printed on it. The son of Poseidon cocked a brow. He wanted to ask but was afraid of getting bombarded with so much more information than what he could handle. And at the same time, he didn’t like when Nico didn’t pay attention to him; weren’t they supposed to be on good terms?  
His salvation arrived a few minutes later, in the shape of Leo and Reyna—ok, he liked Reyna, but the amount of time she spent at Camp Half-Blood, with Nico, was too much. Like way too much. Both Latinos were wearing the same hoodie; Leo’s was yellow and Reyna’s pink. The son Hephaestus had it on, Percy admired that it had cat-ears and a face.

“Mission failed,” announced Reyna. “Annabeth is not interested in being our Pidge.” Both Nico and Jason pouted, for an instant, Percy thought it could be really cute … that if the other three weren’t watching as well. He felt like covering Nico’s face from them.

“What’s going on with you guys? The hoodies? And, what’s a Pidge?” Nico’s face turned almost grim, and it made Percy shiver.  
“Let us tell you about the Lord and Savior of the Universe,” said Nico, still with a serious face on. Reyna, Leo, and Jason actually followed; putting on their ‘best demeanor’, as if they were a hungry horde of Jehovah’s witnesses, and ready to attack.  
As expected, they talked a mile a minute about a Netflix show they’ve been watching. Percy was confused, really confused. But what he got was that there was this character that looked an awful lot like Nico; and that a new season was going to air soon, so they got their matching hoodies, and were making preparations to marathon the whole thing.

“I SAID VOL, YOU SAY?” someone yelled from afar. The four Demigods, turned their heads, and said in unison: “VOLTRON?”  
Will Solace—great!—joined them, he was laughing, and his cheeks were tainted red. He grabbed Nico’s hand, and Percy looked anywhere but them. He huffed, he was annoyed.

“Hey!” Called out Jason, “Percy would be a great Lance!”  
Five pairs of eyes were on him now, he was grateful to Jason for including him; if that meant spending time with Nico and the rest, he could do a Lance, or be one, or—  
“Don’t think so,” commented Nico, his dark eyes glued to Percy. The son of Poseidon started to feel self-conscious. “I mean, they call him Seaweed brain, but he is not one. And I don’t really see him as … Lance material?”

That statement sounded awfully familiar to Percy. Too familiar it sent shivers down his spine, at the same time he gulped. His eyes betrayed him, they wandered around Nico and Will’s intertwined hands.

“But,” the Italian continued. “We could initiate Percy, and if he likes Lance—or Voltron at all—; who’re we to deny a man a little bit of happiness?” Will and the rest grinned almost wickedly. And Percy knew he had dug his own grave. Although he could bear it, he knew he could, he owned it to Nico—or that was what he liked to tell himself.


End file.
